Conventionally, computer programming has been taught using flow charts and pseudo code and a learner is expected to start typing code on a user interface of a computing machine. Statistics show that, currently, women are less likely to engage in computer coding and programming related jobs than men. To overcome this gap, the general consensus is to encourage children how to learn programming and coding concepts at an early age. Since children, regardless of their gender, tend to learn new concepts and techniques comparatively faster than adults, learning how to code at a young age can foster critical thinking, problem solving, and decision making skills in an aspiring and curious mind of a child.
However, existing computer programming and coding techniques can be overwhelming and confusing for a majority of children as well as adults, which can result in a lack of interest towards programming. Therefore, what is needed are techniques that can engage a learner to grasp the complex subject matter of computer coding and programming with a fun and easy to learn systematic approach.